Tiny Traveler
by cjsmalley
Summary: There had never been a Time Lord Wizard, yet alone one that experiences accidental magic. Harry is and does. This will be fun. Sequel to 'Forming Family'.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiny Traveler**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

**Spoilers: Post Stolen Earth, no Journey's End, and AU where Rose and the Meta stayed. Set after "Forming Family". Be warned, this story jumps from between the times of the newest three Doctors (9, 10, and 11). Also, be warned that I have been unable to see any Nine episodes and as such am going off of Fanfiction, , and Wikipedia for his 'voice'. So, I apologize for any out of character-ness. **

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Part One:**

Two year old Harry Potter wasn't happy at all. Even though he was being smothered by love and affection he was ill and being ill wasn't fun. Even if his mind was far advanced compared to his human peers he was a toddler and ill toddlers were restless. Even though he was lying on the bare chest of his father, cuddling into the cool skin while being read to. A hand cupped his back and the volume dropped to a low timbre.

The Doctor spoke the fable with reverence; he remembered hearing it in nursery school. His children were carrying on the grand traditions of his people, improving on them. He had never thought he would be a father again but the Universe had finally taken pity on his existence. Brion, Jenny, and Harry, three Time Lord children; even if they came from unconventional sources.

However, Brion, being technically a clone born of a meta-crisis, had all his 'father's' memories, along with his 'mother's' and was thus self-sufficient. So he was working with Torchwood Three, based in the Twenty-first century on Earth, under the watchful eye of his mother, 'Uncle Jack', and his father's other former companions.

Jenny, another clone of a different sort, was beautiful and forceful and stubborn and intelligent and inquisitive and compassionate and understanding. They swore she had a bit of Rose in her, despite reasoning and the evidence to the contrary. She was at University, on the planet of New Earth, studying everything and anything she could and then some. She was also keeping an eye on the Master and his wife Lucy while they underwent treatment for their mental illnesses.

And Harry, little Harry Potter, was the newest. Rescued from the scene of his parents' murders, freed from a parasitical entity, and then Arched into being a Time Lord so he could survive; Harry still needed parents and he and his Lovely Rose were happy to provide. However, they weren't raising him as a proper Time Lord. No, proper Time Lords were all about science and logic and didn't form emotional attachments to their families. No, Harry was being raised the Human way; with lots of love and kisses and hugs and affection from both parents and his extended family. Even the TARDIS was affectionate with the boy, always humming and singing to him. So, in all eventualities, Harry was destined to not be a proper Time Lord. But that was perfectly fine.

If the Time Lords ever made a comeback they would be better for their Human style upbringing.

Speaking of his Lovely Rose, there she was. Right on time with Harry's cough medicine.

Padding softly, Rose entered the library to find her boys waiting. She gave a smile, and brought the tray of medicine closer. It always warmed her heart to see them together. She had known the Doctor had had children before but it still amazed her with what a great father he was.

Suddenly, Harry sneezed. It was a powerful sneeze but that wasn't the problem. In a flash of gold and blue and with the sound of a cracking whip he vanished.

His parents panicked. Now, think about that. They, who had seen and stopped the end of the universe, flat-out panicked. They raced to the controls and began scanning for the lost toddler…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

The Doctor wasn't happy. In fact, he was so far from happiness that it wasn't even on his horizon. And so, he did what he always did when he wasn't happy; he was tinkering with the TARDIS.

He lay under the controls, leather jacket cast aside, armed only with the Sonic Screwdriver and enough blue language to make a sailor blush.

Try to expand a stupid ape's mind and what do they do? Backstab you…That was the last time he let anyone join him and Rose. No matter how much she pled and puppy-dog eyed him. No more tagalong pretty boys!

He liked it better with just him and Rose anyway…Yes, him and Rose, against the universe, alone together.

"Um, Doctor?" Rose's voice rung out.

He grunted to show his attention.

"Is there any possible way a baby could be on the TARDIS?" she was hesitant and it felt like one of his hearts was in a vice. What happened now? What had his trouble-friendly companion gotten herself into now?

He rolled out from under the controls, prepared to console and plan ahead and maybe go back to kill Adam…When in fact he found her holding a…well baby wasn't the correct term for the child, most likely Toddler was…

"Where exactly did that come from?" his voice was shaky as he stood up.

"I was makin' us some lunch and he just…appeared, like teleported, on the table."

The Toddler was obviously ill, and obviously unhappy.

"Yer holding it wrong," The Doctor reached out and grabbed the Toddler from her, holding him correctly.

"What? Do you just keep rooms full of babies?" she questioned,

"Of course not." The Doctor growled. The toddler squirmed in his grasp, revealing the waist line of his trousers had a tag.

"Hold 'im still." Rose pounced, tugging at the tag where she could read it, "Harry Potter, if found please—Now, that can't be right…" she looked up, biting her lip, "It says if found please dial _my_ number…"

"That can't be right," The Doctor's brow furrowed, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I know my own number…"

"And you've never seen him before in yer life?"

"Nope, never…"

The Doctor turned on his heel, "Ta med-bay."

"You have something for his cold?" she hurried to follow.

"Aye, but 'm gannin ta scan him with everythin' I—What the hell are you?!" the Doctor had rocked to a halt, glowering down at Harry. Harry, not to be outdone, glowered back in equal measure. Still, somehow he looked like the moody toddler he was.

"Doctor!" Rose scolded.

"He's a Time Lord Rose!" that was said with fear, panic and anger lacing his voice.

"I thought you said you're last one!"

"I am…Or I was…" The Doctor eyed the boy, taking measured steps again.

But once again, Harry sneezed and vanished with lights and cracks. However, The Doctor and Rose were on his tail. If a Time Lord child had survived then other Time Lord adults could have and that would be very bad news for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three:**

It was a quiet day on the TARDIS. The Universe was in balance, everyone was happy and healthy.

The Doctor was creating more of his gadgets and toys and Rose was soaking in a bath. And then she screeched. It was a screech of surprise and a little fear. Like somehow a cat had gotten into her bath with her and was now regretting it. But that was silly, there were no cats, wild, domesticated, or humanoid, on the TARDIS…

The Doctor came running, Sonic Screwdriver ready. He found Rose, nude, holding a soaking toddler. There was soapy water everywhere.

"He popped inta my tub!" she said unhappily. He almost laughed at her pouty face, almost. He wasn't stupid enough to. He really needed to save his remaining regenerations for emergencies, so, he did the next best thing,

"Hello Harry," The Doctor grinned, kneeling, "You're far out of your timeframe. Our Harry is all grown up, traveling the universe in his very own TARDIS. With his very own companion."

Harry stared. Well, more like glared. Green eyes met green eyes.

"Ah, yes," The Doctor spoke, "I regenerated. Bowties are cool and tweed is very in right now." He grabbed Harry, standing up, "Now, I'm sure we can find you a dry nappy and trousers somewhere on this wonderful ship of ours…Let's leave Mummy to get dressed."

"I haven't been his Mummy for three centuries…" Rose grumbled as they left, "and then suddenly he popped in, two years old again…He gave me enough white hairs the first time 'round…" she was already pulling on fresh clothes.

"And you don't look a year over two hundred and twenty!" The Doctor sang back happily.

"Oh shut it Doctor!"

"Don't mind her," The Doctor spoke in a whisper, "Bad week, more Daleks. Every time we get rid of them they somehow come back. However, it was only three so we managed to stop them after a few days. And then the Master accidentally walked in on us…She drank her elixir this morning and you were a very troublesome child…Ah ha!"

They had entered a nursery. The Doctor set him onto a changing table, pulling off his dirty nappy and wet trousers. And then he left the boy, beginning to rummage around in the dressers, still talking, "Now, I know we have some clothes and nappies around here, grandchildren and so on. Both genders too. I'm sure we can find something that fits you…I—Here they are!"

He spun about, nappy in one hand, trousers in the other, and grin in place. Within minutes Harry was dressed.

"One last bit here," The Doctor pulled a bracelet from his pocket, fastening it around Harry's wrist, "Now you'll only bounce between TARDISes…"

"Ours or any?" Rose's voice asked; she was leaning against the door-jam, arms crossed and eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Only ours…so Nine, Ten, and this one here…"

Harry began to glow blue, fading out and into another time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four:**

"We've him!" Rose called, making The Doctor pop back up to see that yes, they had retrieved the mystery boy from wherever he had been.

They had decided on a plan of action and were now following it. They would use the boy as bait, luring his parents to a confrontation to see how they had escaped the Time War and whether they were a danger to the universe. If they were a danger to the universe they would be dealt with and The Doctor and Rose would raise the boy to be a good Time Lord.

Harry sat on the altar-like surface, pouting and yawning. He was still sick and all this teleporting was tiring on the best of days.

So he did what he knew worked. He reached out for his Daddy with wide eyes. And even though his father looked different it still worked. Harry was picked up and quickly moved into the Medical Bay.

Within moments his cold was cured, he was tagged with an identification and locating microchip, and sterilized of any biological or chemical weapons he may have been hosting. As soon as a detailed examination was over he was dressed in a pair of pajamas, with a pair of training pants instead of a diaper, and carried into the library, set on the settee and underwent an interrogation.

"I know ya can talk," the Doctor rumbled, sitting in front of Harry. Rose stayed back slightly.

'Fine." Harry replied, with perfect pronunciation, shocking Rose however the Doctor merely nodded, "I was growing tired of pretending anyway."

"Who're you?" The Doctor demanded gently, advanced child or not he was still dealing with a child.

"Harry Potter, I know you two can read," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Rose asked, realizing that the Doctor would lose his temper soon if the boy stayed so flippant with his answers.

'Well, when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much—" Harry spoke with artificial innocence.

"Answers! _**Now!**_" The Doctor barked.

"Oh, I see what Mummy and Uncle Jack meant about you…" Harry sighed, shaking his head, "Can't say really, spoilers you know. Might even mess up the timelines, Daddy makes that sound pretty bad but I don't know why…"

"Uncle Jack…" Rose frowned, "How can… You're a Time Lord, how can he be your Uncle?"

The toddler boy gave a long suffering sigh, "At least you know Jack at this point…Hey, where's he? He's my favorite Uncle and if I'm stuck with you two I want ta have him about…"

"Out. How are you a Time Lord?" The Doctor demanded.

"Artificial, thank you very much," Harry replied in the same clipped tones, "My folks were killed, I was saved. Had to be converted."

"But ta dee that…" The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

'Hello Daddy. Hello Mummy….Oh, no…" Harry lurched forward, being hit by what was best described as a temporal tidal wave as the timelines changed. Rose dashed forward and caught him mid-fall, as the Doctor was also affected, although not to the same degree as he was not from the Present that Harry hailed from.

"_Owie_." Harry whimpered in pain. His head was now pounding out a very quick drum tempo.

"Great, just bloody great." The Doctor swore, holding his head as if he had a headache, "He changed t' future."

"You're the one asking questions!" Harry cried. He hid his face in Rose's shoulder, beginning to sob. Advanced child or not he was still just a child.

Rose instinctively began rubbing his back, shifting her weight back and forth to create a soothing rocking motion, looking at the Doctor in concern. Her mind ventured to the thought of the Reapers and she paled drastically. The TARDIS sent her a blast of comfort and warmth, assuring her that they would not appear this time.

The TARDIS was humming. The timelines had changed true, but for the better. Her family would skip out on the most horrible times now. Had she had a mouth she would have been smiling smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five:**

They were rushing about the TARDIS, frantic as they worked to find Harry when The Doctor doubled over and Rose fell unconscious as their timelines changed and then asserted the new reality.

She began to glow golden, reminding him horribly of Bad Wolf but he was unable to aid her as his recent history rewrote itself and he was down upon his knees. New memories flew into his head unbidden. He fought to go through them, finding the pivotal moment of change.

Harry had jumped back in Time, to his Ninth body and Rose. He forced them to admit things that had not been admitted at that point in the original Timeline…

But, but…He had not lost Rose to the Parallel World in this new line; Pete had come to theirs, taking up with Jackie…Donna had still appeared on the TARDIS on her wedding day…They had still picked up Martha after the Judoon Platoon on the Moon incident. She had still left after the Year that Never Was after she and Rose trekked across the world…Lucy never shot the Master and they were able to talk them into joining them…Donna found them during the Adipose incident…Jenny was still cloned as she had been, except the sample taken had been contaminated by some Rose DNA so she was more their daughter rather than his clone, and she still took the bullet for him…except Rose had wanted to see her into the ground and so they were there when she had revived…Things had stayed similar after that, but the stars had still gone out…

It was _Mickey_! _Mickey-the-__**Idiot**_ had jumped back to warn them…The sequence of events remained pretty much the same…except the meta-crisis that spawned Brion had been a three-way…The Hand, Donna, and _**Rose**_!

Rose lay a bit away, having stopped glowing but still unconscious. She was unchanged.

He forced himself to his feet, running to her side and instinctively searching for her mind…_There_!

Oh, sweet Rose. His sweet Rose was a Time Lady in this new Timeline. An unstable meta-crisis Arched into pure Time Ladyness just as Donna had been in both the original and new Timelines.

She was coming around, groaning, "What happened…." She paused, considering, "The timeline changed. I'm…I'm like you now right? And Jenny and Brion are my children too right? My Mum and Pete, are here? In this universe…"

The Doctor smiled, nodding. She closed her eyes, arms fanning out as if she was making a snow angel, "Oh, Bad Wolf's in my head…"

"What?!"

"Says I need her, she won't hurt me. Like in the original timeline, I am her and she is me…" She sat up, hands going to her chest, eyes wide in wonder, "Blimey! That's weird!" Beneath her palms two hearts beat. They were quick right now as they were new to her and trying to find a proper rhythm.

She began deep breathing exercises, a relaxation technique, and her hearts began to settle into a nice even pulse. She began cataloguing her body, making sure she survived the transition with everything intact. Regenerations could get tricky, she learnt that from the Doctor, and if she had double hearts then she must have regenerated…Sort of anyway…

Arms worked, she could feel her toes so her spine had made it; her ears were working, of course, and her nose was on hyper alert. She looked down and counted out her fingers, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten fingers. Quickly she toed off her shoes and counted her toes, finding them to be the proper number needed… Her eyes, she could now she sharper and clearer than ever before and could see the minutest details if she focused on something.

All of time ran through her head, she could see the timelines, could-bes, should-bes, have beens, might-bes, will-bes and is. The lines wove through and around each other, glowing a rainbow of colors, some of which she was just discovering.

She gave a smile; she was a Time Lady. She could really give the Doctor forever. She grinned at him, tongue between teeth. He grinned, helping her up, "I suppose we should gather the troops and compare notes?"

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed, "See if anyone remembers the old timeline…May I?"

She was asking him, but more importantly she was asking the TARDIS. They both granted her permission, The Doctor taking her usual seat as she began the needed sequences to set the TARDIS into flight.

The Ship sang under her command, happier than Rose had ever heard Her before. Rose grinned, her tongue in her teeth, The Doctor had his manic grin in place, and the TARDIS was singing.

And so the Universe wobbled. It was a little wobble, not too important but very specific in what it targeted. Once upon a time a little Scottish girl lost her parents, nobody seeming to remember them. She moved in with an aunt, into the land of Jolly Old England, only to find a very scary crack in her bedroom wall. She would meet a madman in a blue box and he would promise her the universe. For twelve years she would wait, being known as a mad child with an imaginary friend. Until the madman came back for her…That was what had been written out, but time had changed. The little Scottish girl would still lose her parents, would still meet the madman in his blue box, however she would not have to wait. But, that's a story for another time…


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six:**

Jack began to wonder what exactly was in his drink when he had returned to the TARDIS to find the Doctor and Rose curled around each other and in the middle of the most passionate kiss Jack had ever witnessed, which was saying something.

He closed his eyes and opened them to clear his vision but they were still there, still snogging as if their very lives depended on it. He pinched himself, yelping when it hurt like hell. Finally the Doctor and Rose broke apart, looking at him curiously. Well, Rose was looking at him curiously; the Doctor was glaring at him in a way that made him willing to ask asylum from their enemies if only they could save him from The Storm.

"Um, I'm—" he gulped, realizing that if he said just one wrong word he would probably be killed, "It's late, I'm heading to bed…Bye!" and he ran to his rooms. Or at least tried only to meet with a little boy.

"Hello Uncle Jack," the boy greeted happily. Jack stared down at the unknown kid that had greeted him so familiarly. Now he was sure he'd been drugged.

"Oh, don't be stupid," the boy exclaimed, "I'm from the future, did a little jumping by accident. I'm Harry."

"Right," Jack decided to go with the drug-hallucination, "Need any help kiddo?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "I'm rather bored but Mummy and Daddy are quite busy and I'd really hate to interrupt them at this point. Would you mind playing with me?"

"Sure. What game do you have in mind?"

"Checkers, regular style."

"Okay. Library?"

"That is acceptable."

They walked together, Jack trying to wheedle information about his future out of the boy. Harry though was a master at deflecting and evading topics he did not want to or could not talk about.

For three hours they played checkers, only stopping when Harry began yawning. At that point Rose, who was walking a bit funny, came and collected the toddler in order to put him to bed. Jack bid them both goodnight and retired, hoping that he would be back in his right mind after a good night's sleep.

The next morning Jack got up, readied for the day, and headed to the kitchen. He was expecting the air to be thick with unresolved sexual tension, the Doctor and Rose still denying themselves and each other, and 'Harry' nowhere to be seen.

What he found was Rose in the Doctor's lap, happily eating morsels he hand-fed her, the Doctor looking completely content, and Harry eating breakfast while looking faintly nauseous and highly embarrassed.

"Morning," Jack called hesitantly.

Harry replied happily, "Hi Uncle Jack." But what he was really saying was, "Please make them stop, I'm trying to eat!"

"Good morning Jack," Rose replied happily, accepting a bit of fruit from the Doctor's fingers.

"'Lo Jack," the Doctor grunted his greeting, far more interested in the human girl sitting in his lap.

Jack grabbed hold of a chair-back, realizing that yes this was reality and that yes the Doctor and Rose had _finally_ gotten together. He fought the almost overwhelming urge to fall to his knees and sing, literally _sing_ the praises of whomever or whatever had finally gotten _those_ two together.

Mentally he began cataloguing all the pilgrimages he would now have to make. He had promised various deities that if they got his friends together he would make pilgrimages and sacrifices to their temples and shrines; also he would give up drinking completely. He had a lot to do.

But for now he grinned happily and served himself breakfast


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven:**

"So that is it," the Doctor spoke grandly. They had gathered their odd family, Pete, Jackie, and young Tony Tyler, Donna, Jenny, Brion, Jack, his partner Ianto Jones, Martha and Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane and her son Luke, The Brigadier (Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart), his wife Doris, and their daughter Kate, and Wilfred Mott. Even Lucy and the Master were there. Lucy was in a straitjacket, strapped to her chair and shackled to the floor. The Master was completely restrained, strapped down to a titanium steel chair which was bolted to the floor. He was in a straitjacket and his legs were shackled together. His mouth was covered with a piece of duct-tape. He was wearing only his underpants, everything else having been confiscated to put those that remembered The Year That Never Was at ease.

The entire grouping was all sitting in a very large conference room inside the Pete Tyler directed Torchwood One Building, at Canary Wharf.

The Doctor and Rose had brought everyone up to speed, realizing that the Time Lords amongst them remembered the original the timeline completely, Jack and Luke were getting bits and pieces of the original, but the normal, ordinary humans only knew the new timeline.

"This is all very well and good Doctor," The Brigadier rumbled, "But was it really necessary for myself and my family to be here?"

"Yes," The Doctor replied with a grin, "Because I have an idea."

"Good Lord," Donna muttered. The other former companions and Brion agreed.

"I need a ground crew," the Doctor continued, "UNIT and Torchwood are good, but I can really only personally trust the Tylers, Jack and Martha. What I'd like to do is form a new group, made up of my former companions and other sundry friends and associates. What I have in mind is one group where everyone knows everyone else, trusts everyone else, whom I can trust with Earth while I'm…being me I suppose…" He looked around, further explaining, "I'm not asking any of you to give up your jobs or day-to-day lives, and in fact I'd be very thankful if I could keep ears in both UNIT and Torchwood…"

"Aren't we a bit of a small group for that?" Martha spoke up.

"We can contact other companions…" Sarah Jane mused, "I have numbers."

"Really?" The Doctor perked up, "Barbara and Ian?"

"Working at Cambridge University," Sarah Jane replied with a smile.

"I shall contact Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates," The Brigadier added.

"Molto bene!" the Doctor gushed.

And then he flushed, eyes darting to Rose before clearing his throat, "I motion for a short break to allow time—"

"Oh just go on and shag her!" Jack laughed, as people were already standing up, "There's not gonna be an invasion…"

Ten minutes later they were fighting an invasion of living giant gummy creatures that rode, I kid you not, giant neon, polka-dotted _Tribbles_. The gummy creatures were using weapons that shot out a scalding hot sugary syrup mixture. This wouldn't be too bad, if it wasn't deadly to everything not a gummy creature.

"I hate you," Rose hissed at the immortal man as they dodged the multicolor goop, "I really, _really_ hate you Jack!"

Jack Harkness grinned cheekily, and then promptly beat a gummy man to death and stole his Tribble-mount. He rode up to her, offering a hand, "Milady?"

Rose growled and climbed up on her own power, stole his back-up back-up pistol from his ankle holster and promptly shot another two gummy creatures and a lizard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight:**

"Hello Grandfather," the voice came from behind him but he had long gotten use to his youngest granddaughter popping in randomly. Besides this time he had actually requested her presence!

"Hello River," he replied, "How are you doing?" he was tinkering with another one of his gadgets; he was a bit of a gadgeteer this time around.

"Alright," she replied, "I'm in the family business after all."

He smiled, turning to face her, "Of course…saving lives, saving worlds…"

"Doing an awful lot of running!" she finished with him.

They laughed together, tapering off before the Doctor spoke again, "Well, I have a favor to ask. Harry is currently out of his proper timeline, staying with my Ninth self, Rose, and Jack when he should be with my Tenth self and Rose…"

"And you want me to fetch him and put him back into his proper timeline…" she said wryly.

"Yes," he grinned, 'I would send in my Rose but Nine had some issues…"

"And you're afraid you won't get Grandmother Rose back or he won't regenerate when he's meant to…"

"Exactly!"

"What is my cover then?"

"Family friend," The Doctor replied shortly, "Perhaps a future companion, you're a clever girl; you'll figure something out…"

"I suppose a snatch and run is out of the question…"

"Unfortunately yes, Nine was very much like a dog in that regard. Once he sank his teeth into something it was difficult to make him let go. He'd pursue you to the end of Time itself. So would Rose actually." He frowned, "I'm sure the TARDIS will vouch for you though. If not…well, we could always send Luna…"

"Luna's a bit…well, eccentric…"

"All the better."

"I'll handle it." River had nothing against her uncle's companion but to say that Luna Lovegood was a bit dotty was being kind. The little blonde waif was a Seer, an actual magical Seer, and a powerful one at that, and as such was usually operating on levels usually reserved for slightly mad Time Lords. So while she was very kind, she was also very infuriating to deal with in any matter of great urgency.

The fact that her grandfather had thought about sending Luna into his own past to manage a task of great delicacy made her worry that he was finally going senile. She'd have to alert Grandmother Rose…

Still, she dialed the required time and place into her Vortex Manipulator and slipped through time into the very same spot though in years past.

"Who t' 'ell are you?" demanded the past Doctor, as he moved in front of the past Rose who was in turning shielding the past Harry.

Before she could say a word, a gun was cocking behind her ear. Without being told, she pulled off her Vortex Manipulator, put down her own gun, and raised her hands.

"Smart girl," the familiar voice of Jack Harkness said, "Now, state your business."

"Picking up Harry. It's time for him to go home."

"Identify yourself then, and tell the truth."

"I'm from his future, farther than he is in yours." She admitted, "The Doctor sent me so as not to cross his own timeline, or have Rose cross hers, or you yours."

"How far?"  
"By his present," she nodded to Harry, "I'm not going to be born for a good twenty years or so."

"You got proof of that?"

"The TARDIS will validate it all."

The TARDIS did indeed confirm the story, but made a point that the woman wasn't telling the whole truth because she couldn't.

So it was time for goodbyes.

Rose felt very silly, because she was crying as she hugged Harry. It wasn't goodbye; he'd be coming right back to them, but it wouldn't be for years from their perspective. Still, she hugged him and kissed his forehead, "Love you Harry."

"I love you too Mummy." He whispered back.

She let him go, sure that if she didn't at that moment then she never would.

The Doctor scooped him up next, holding him close and whispering something in his native tongue. Harry nodded, replying back in kind. Rose smiled; although she was learning the musical language and the customs of the Time Lords she knew that her lifetime was but a blink in time compared to the Doctor's. To know that his people lived on, even in just a boy, filled her with contentment.

The Doctor's eyes were sparkling suspiciously as he gave Harry one last squeeze before setting him down.

Jack was next to pick the boy up for a goodbye, "See you later kiddo, behave ya hear?"

"Yes Uncle Jack," Harry nodded, "Thank you for playing with me so much."

"No problem, kiddo. Not at all." Jack smiled warmly, "Be safe, okay?"

"I try," Harry replied wryly, "Bit hard to do with the family I have."

"Don't I know it."

"Love you Uncle Jack," Harry smiled.

"Love you too Harry."

Jack handed Harry to the woman sent for him. She had already armed herself with her Vortex Manipulator, "Put your hand on the Manipulator please."

Harry nodded, doing as told.

With a flash of light they disappeared, only to reappear in the very same spot several years later.

"Harry!" Rose was there; having not needed any sleep for the night. She reached forward, plucking Harry from the strange woman. Already, the TARDIS had roused the Doctor from his slumber and he was entering the console room.

"Harry!" he sped to them. Rose was checking the boy over anxiously, demanding to know his whereabouts in a way only a mother could.

River smiled, waving goodbye as she left in another flash of light.

The Timeline was as it should be.

**End**


	9. Notice to Readers

**The Third Story is Now Up**

'**Procuring a Professor for Potter'**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
